


My Heart Belong's to You

by Klainelover1997



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainelover1997/pseuds/Klainelover1997
Summary: Life is good for Kurt, Blaine and their one year old daughter, Kylie. They're living in New York in a nice house with great jobs. However, when one simple sore throat, turns into something more serious, the whole family is affected and will go through one of the hardest times of their lives.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt Anderson-Hummel walked through the streets of New York with his bag slung over his shoulders. It had been a very long day and all he wanted to do was get home and be with his husband and his daughter. As he continued to walk, he felt tiny raindrops plop onto his jacket. "Oh great…" Kurt groaned as he quickened his pace. The rain steady increased until it was pouring. Luckily, he made it into his building before he got too soaked. Kurt walked up the two flights of stairs and then down the hallway towards his apartment. By the time he made it, Kurt felt like he was going to drop, but hearing his husband and daughter's giggles coming from inside was enough to put a smile back on his face. Kurt put his key in the door and then went inside.

"Hey I'm home!" he called.

"Hey, honey!" Blaine replied. "We're in the living room!" Kurt set his bag down by the front door and hung his wet jacket on the coat rack before heading into the living room. Once there, he found Blaine laying across the carpeted floor with their daughter, Kylie in his arms. He was raising her high in the air above his head and then blowing raspberries on her tiny belly when she came back down. Kylie squealed with delight as he did.

"Well, I can see we're having some fun in here." Kurt laughed. "Are you having fun Kylie?" he cooed at the one year old. Blaine smiled at his husband and the sat up with Kylie on his lap.

"So, how was your day?" Blaine asked.

"Stressful and long, but it's better now that I'm home with my two favorite people in the world." Kurt replied. "Especially, this little peanut…" he added reaching his hands out for Kylie. Blaine handed the baby over to his husband and Kurt held her in arms and smiled. But, Kylie wasn't as happy as her father. As soon as she left Blaine's arms, her little face scrunched up and she began to cry.

"Oh sweetie, It's okay." Kurt cooed bouncing her up and down. But, it didn't work.

"Here, let me try." Blaine said. He held his hands out to Kurt and took Kylie back into his arms. Blaine held her to his chest for a few seconds before she quieted and settled into his arms. "Don't feel bad. I've been with her all day and she's been kind of clingy." he admitted. Kurt nodded,but secretly he did feel bad. He knew that he was probably crazy, but sometimes it really did feel like Kylie liked Blaine better than him. He knew she was just a baby, but he couldn't help but feel that way. Kylie never cried for Blaine and was always smiling when she was around him. Her first word had even been dada. Kurt knew that saying papa was a lot harder, but still…

Sometimes, Kurt felt like he didn't have a connection with her because Kylie wasn't biologically his. They had decided to use Blaine's sperm when Brittany offered to be a surrogate for them and Kylie truly was all Blaine. She had Blaine's dark curly hair and his hazel eyes. There was no question when people tried to figure out who Kylie's biological father was.

"Hey, I started dinner. I chose pasta because I know you like it." Blaine said. "It's pretty much ready. Why don't you put it in some bowls and I'll get to work on feeding little miss over here."

"Sure." Kurt replied. "I'll do that. Do you just want water to drink?"

'Yeah, that's fine." Blaine replied as he followed Kurt into the kitchen. Kurt put the pasta that Blaine has made into two bowls and covered it in homemade tomato sauce. Blaine grabbed one of Kylie's baby bowls and put some of the tiny elbow macaroni he had made for her in a bowl and then grabbed a jar full of baby applesauce after setting Kylie in her highchair.

After everything was ready, Kurt and Blaine both took a seat at the table. They began to eat their pasta and talk about their days. By the end of the meal, Kylie was covered in applesauce and macaroni. "It amazes me how she always gets herself this dirty." Blaine exclaimed with a laugh.

"I don't know." Kurt replied. "She's your daughter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine replied, trying to look offended.

"It means the peanut needs a bath." Kurt replied. "I'll clean up dinner if you want to do that."

"Yeah, that's fine." Blaine replied. He took the tray off of Kylie's highchair and then unbuckled the straps holding her down. Then, he picked her up by the armpits and hoisted her in the air before walking down to bathroom. As Kurt cleaned up the mess from dinner, he heard the water running in the bathroom and Blaine making noises at Kylie. When he was finished he went down to the bathroom and stood by the door and just watched them.

Blaine was so animated as he talked to Kylie and he was always willing to play with her. "Kylie…" He said to get her attention. She turned and looked at her daddy just in time for him to plop a handful of bubbles on her nose. "Whoop! Who's a bubble head?" he cooed. Kylie smiled and let out a high pitched little shriek as she batted at the bubbles on her nose. Then, she grabbed a handful of bubbles of her own and plopped them onto Blaine's face. It almost looked like he had a beard full of bubbles.

"Hey B, I thought you shaved today?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Thought I'd try out a new look." he replied gesturing to his face.

"Well, when both of you are clean shaven and clean, I'll be waiting." Kurt said before leaving. He went to their bedroom and changed into his pajamas and did his bedtime routine. Then, he settled into bed with a good book.

After Blaine finished Kylie's bath, he put a fresh diaper on her and pulled on her pink polka dot fleece sleeper. Then, he placed her in her cribs with a bottle. "Goodnight, sweetie. Sweet dreams." he said, before leaving her bedroom and turning off the light. Then Blaine went to their bedroom and changed before flopping into bed with Kurt. Blaine scooted close to Kurt and placed his head on his lap.

"I see you're in the mood to cuddle." Kurt said.

"Yeah, I feel like we never get anytime just the two of us anymore." Blaine replied. "You know what I've been thinking about?" he asked.

"No, what?" Kurt asked as he put down his book and cuddled deeper under the cover.

"I know we're having a quiet little Thanksgiving just the three of us, but we should go home, to Lima, for Christmas." Blaine said. "We can see your family and if my parents come around they can finally meet their granddaughter."

"That's a good idea." Kurt agreed. "My Dad and Carole have been begging to get their hands on Kylie. Then, we could finally have some of that alone time you've been missing…"

"Then, It's settled." Blaine said. "Christmas in Lima. Well, we both have work in the morning and Kylie will be waking us up in a few hours so we should get what sleep we can."

"Okay, goodnight." Kurt said.

"Goodnight." Blaine replied. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt added nestling himself into Blaine's side.


	2. Chapter 2

Performing had always been what Blaine thought he was going to do with his future, but when it came time to actually decide, he didn't want to do it anymore. In the beginning, he felt kind of lost. Performing was all he had ever known, but he knew that he needed to find something else. That was how he stumbled upon teaching. Blaine knew he liked children and he liked teaching people things, so it seemed like a good fit. He got into NYU and graduated four years later with his degree in Elementary Education.

There was a lot Blaine liked about teaching. He loved interacting with the kids and seeing their faces light up when they finally understood something. However, there was one thing that Blaine didn't like. That was the amount of germs little kids carried. Blaine had become used to five year olds coughing and sneezing all over him, which was why he wasn't surprised when he woke up with an extremely sore throat and an awful headache. He felt miserable, but not bad enough to miss work, so he pushed himself out of bed and stood up. Suddenly, he felt dizzy and had to grab onto the bedside table to steady himself. He was glad Kurt was already at work, he would surely make him stay home.

Suddenly, he heard Kylie crying through the baby monitor. "I'm coming baby." Blaine said weakly, coughing into his elbow. He went down the hallway into Kylie's room and picked her up from her crib. "How are you today?" he cooed. Kylie babbled something back and Blaine smiled at her. Suddenly, he felt the urge cough and turned his body away so he wouldn't do it on her. "Daddy isn't feeling too hot today." he got out before coughing again.

After he had finished, he went to into the kitchen and fixed Kylie a bottle. He tried to eat something himself, but he really didn't have an appetite. So, he instead dressed Kylie in a cute little outfit and got her stuff together before heading out the door. Since Kurt went to work earlier than he did, It was his job to get her to daycare. Plus, it was right by the school where he taught. So, he put Kylie in the stroller and walked the few blocks to her daycare. Once there, he pushed her inside and waited at the front desk.

"Hi Jenny." Blaine said to the pretty, young blonde woman behind the desk.

"Hi Mr. Anderson-Hummel and hello to you, Miss Kylie." Jenny said with a bright smile. "Are you ready to come and play?" Blaine lifted her out of the strolled and handed her to Jenny. Kylie immediately smiled and babbled away. Jenny was always her favorite person at the daycare.

"I'll be back after school lets out." Blaine told her.

"Blaine, I know the drill." Jenny laughed. "She will be fine."

"Okay, bye sweetie." Blaine said, with a wave as he went out the door. Then, he walked the extra block down to his work. He went inside and went down to his classroom where a handful of students were already waiting outside the door for him.

"Hi Mr. Anderson-Hummel!" They said happily.

"Hi guys," Blaine replied hoarsely as he unlocked the door. Once inside, Blaine could hear the kids talking to him, but he was having a really hard time concentrating because of the pounding in his head. So, he just nodded as they talked. When all of the kids arrived and sat down in their seats, Blaine was just feeling awful. There was no way he could actually teach today, so he just put on an educational movie for them to watch. Blaine sat in the back of the room at his desk and tried desperately to sooth his sore throat, which felt like it was on fire.

"Mr. Anderson- Hummel…" he heard softly. Blaine snapped out of his gaze and looked at the little girl in front of him. Her name was Amy and she was the sweetest little girl.

"Yes, Amy?" Blaine asked in a whisper, because he didn't have much of a voice left.

"Do you need to go see the nurse?" she asked. Blaine smiled at her.

"No sweetie," Blaine told her. "I'm fine. Thank you for caring though. Now, go ahead and watch the movie." he got out before breaking off into a harsh cough. Amy didn't look convinced, but she did go back and watch the movie. After the movie was over, Blaine knew he had to teach them something. They couldn't watch movies all day.

"Alright guys, Get out your math workbooks." Blaine told them. "A-and turn t-to page-" Suddenly, he broke off into a coughing fit and he couldn't stop. "I-I'll be right b-back." he coughed out as he grabbed his water bottle and went in the hallway. Once outside the classroom, Blaine let the coughs rip through his body. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He hadn't had an asthma attack since he graduated high school, but he felt like he was having one right now.

"Blaine?" he heard. Blaine looked up and saw Katie, the teacher next door to him. "Are you okay?" Blaine took a sip of his water and tried desperately to breathe. After a few deep breaths, he could finally talk.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." He said.

"You don't look fine." Katie said as she placed her hand on his forehead. "You've got a fever too."

"It's nothing." Blaine said nonchalantly. "I've only got like two hours left. I can make it through."

"No," Katie said. "I'll handle your kids. You have to head home before you keel over."

"But…" Blaine began to argue.

"No arguing with me." Katie said cutting him off. Blaine sighed and eventually gave up, knowing she was right.

"Let me just go tell them." he told her, before walking back into the classroom. Instantly, thirty pairs of eyes were on him. "Okay, guys, you're going to go over to Miss Smith's classroom for the rest of the day because I have to leave early. So, grab your things and head on over." The kids, who still looked a little scared, nodded and collected their things before heading down the hallway to Katie's classroom.

"Come on in kids. You can go and sit on the carpet." Katie told them. Blaine collected his things and then went to say goodbye and thank you to Katie.

"Thank you so much for this." Blaine said.

"Don't worry about it. Just go home and feel better." Katie told him. Blaine nodded and then headed out of the school. Then, it occurred to him. He still needed to pick up Kylie. So, he walked down to the daycare and waited at the front desk.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Jenny asked.

"I wasn't feeling to hot, so I'm heading home, but I have to pick Kylie up." Blaine explained.

"Oh, okay." Jenny replied sadly. "I'll go get her for you." After that she disappeared and came back a few minutes later pushing Kylie in the stroller.

"Hi baby," Blaine cooed weakly. Kylie smiled and reached her hands out to her daddy, but Blaine just felt too weak to hold her, so he just bent down and kissed her head. 'Thanks Jenny." he replied.

"No problem, feel better." Jenny replied. Blaine gave her a nod and then headed back home. The walked home was awful and Blaine felt like he was never going to make it, but eventually he did. It was still early, so he put Kylie down for nap. Then he laid down on the couch and covered himself in a large fleece blanket. He fell asleep and when he woke up, Kurt was sitting on the edge of the couch running his fingers through his now curly hair.

"Hey," Blaine replied weakly.

"Hi." Kurt replied. "You should have told me you were feeling sick. I would have came home sooner."

"I'm not that bad." Blaine replied with a cough.

"Let's let the thermometer be the judge of that." Kurt replied. He went down the hallway to the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer before walking back to the living room. "Okay, open up." Blaine did as he was told and held the thermometer in his mouth. It beeped and Kurt took it from his mouth. "Oohh, 101.5." Kurt said. "There is no way you should have been at school today. Let's get you to bed." Blaine nodded and allowed Kurt to help him into bed. Once under the covers, Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Do you need anything?"

"No…" He whimpered.

"Okay, sweetie." Kurt replied. "I'm going to go and look after Kylie, but I'll be back to check on you. Just try and get some rest." Blaine nodded and closed his eyes. He fell back to sleep until around ten when Kurt was getting into bed.

"Kylie…" he murmured.

"Is asleep." Kurt told him. "She's fine. Just go back to sleep." he added wrapping his arms around Blaine's body. Blaine settled into his embrace and drifted back to sleep.

Then, in the middle of the night, he sprang out of Kurt's embrace and broke into an awful cough fit. He couldn't stop. The coughs ripped through him and made him feel like he could barely breathe. "Honey?" Kurt said still half asleep.

"J-just g-go back to sleep." He coughed. "I'm fine."

"Sweetie, hold on, I'll go grab you some cough syrup." Kurt said getting up from bed. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of cough syrup and a dixie cup full of water. "Here honey," Kurt tried to give it to him, but Blaine wasn't finished cough. He continued to cough and eventually started to gag. Kurt quickly grabbed the trashcan and held it under Blaine's mouth as he threw up. After he threw up, Blaine was left breathing heavily, but luckily wasn't coughing anymore. "Do you feel better?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. He took the water and the cough syrup from him and swallowed them both before snuggling back down underneath the covers.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Blaine replied.

"Don't apologize. It's in my job description to take care of you when you're sick. In sickness and health, right?" Kurt told him. "Don't worry, you feel better in a few days."

"I hope so." Blaine replied as he drifted off to sleep again.

Unfortunately, Blaine didn't get better in the next few days, he only got worse...


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt reached into the basin filled with water on the table and wet a washcloth before laying it on Blaine's forehead. His fever had steadily been going up and Kurt was beginning to get worried. "Baby, I need you to open your mouth so I can take your temperature." Kurt said softly. Blaine, who was barely conscious, weakly opened his mouth and Kurt slid the thermometer in. He waited a few moments and it beeped. Kurt took the thermometer from his mouth and looked at it. It read, 103.5. That was higher than a few hours ago.

"H-how h-high?" Blaine asked, breathlessly.

"Too high sweetheart." Kurt replied. "How about we try a cool bath?" Blaine with his teeth chattering from the fever, nodded his head. So, Kurt pulled back the covers and helped him out of bed and into the bathroom. Blaine was so weak, he could barely stand. But, eventually they got into the bathroom and Kurt helped him take off everything, but his underwear and get into the lukewarm bath water.

"N-no…" Blaine moaned. "T-too cold."

"I know honey." Kurt said softly. "But, your fever is too high and we have to get it lower. Or, we'll have to go to the hospital."

"N-no, no h-hospital." Blaine replied.

"Okay, then we have to try to let the bath work." Kurt told him as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. Suddenly, Kurt heard Kylie crying. "I'll be right back okay." he told Blaine and Blaine gave a tiny nod. Then, Kurt went into the living room where Kylie was playing in her playpen. Kurt picked up the crying baby and held her in his arms. "Shh, shh, shh, it's okay." he cooed. But, Kylie still continued to scream. Kurt was trying everything, but nothing was working and he was getting really overwhelmed. He needed help. So, he picked up his cell phone and dialed Santana's number. She and Brittany were the only ones who still lived in New York.

"Kurt?" Santana answered.

"I-I need help." Kurt said, trying his hardest not to cry.

"Okay, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Blaine is really sick and Kylie won't stop crying and I can't be with both of them." Kurt said. "I-I just need help."

"Hey, calm down." Santana told him. "Britt and I will be over in about ten minutes. Just hang in there."

"Okay, please hurry." Kurt told her before hanging up. After that he continued to bounce Kylie up and down to try and sooth her. Those ten minutes were literally the longest ten minutes of his life. But, when Santana and Brittany showed up, Kurt felt like he could breath a little bit better.

"Okay, we're here." Santana announced.

"Oh thank god." Kurt said. "Here Kylie, go to your aunt."

"Yeah, come to Auntie Tana." She cooed taking Kylie into her arms.

"I have to go and check on Blaine." Kurt told them before hurrying back into the bathroom. Blaine was still in the bathtub and he was breathing heavily. Kurt placed his hand on his forehead and noticed that he didn't feel any cooler. So, Kurt helped him out of the tub and into the some fresh pajamas. "Blaine, honey, I have to check your temperature again." Kurt told him. Blaine slowly opened his mouth. When the thermometer beeped, Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. The number, 104.5, was too high. There had to be a mistake.

"K-Kurt, d-don't f-feel g-good." Blaine got out before his body went rigid and his body started to shake.

"Oh god!" Kurt screamed loudly in terror. He didn't know what to do. He had never seen someone have a seizure before.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Santana asked walking into the bedroom. Then, she saw Blaine still having a seizure. Kurt was moving to try to hold him down. "Don't do that!" she said immediately.

"He's going to hurt himself!" Kurt yelled back.

"You're going to hurt him even more by holding him down." She argued. "My dad is a doctor. I know this okay. It's better if we just let him ride it out."

"I-I don't understand why he's having a seizure." Kurt said.

"How high is his fever?" Santana asked.

"104.5" Kurt answered.

"That's why. That's way too high." she replied. "Kurt, that fever is dangerous. He needs to go to the hospital, like now. Britt and I will stay with Kylie. You go and take care of him." Kurt nodded. He knew Santana was right. Shortly after, Blaine's body stopped seizing.

"Blaine, sweetie…" Kurt said softly. "Can you look at me?"

"K-kurt…" he said.

"Yes, honey, I'm here." Kurt whispered softly.

"M-my chest hurts. I-I can't breathe." Blaine said.

"Okay, now I'm positive he need to go the hospital." Santana said. "If he's having chest pain, this really serious. Maybe you should call an ambulance?"

"No-no ambulance." Blaine moaned, trying to breathe.

"I can drive him." Kurt said. "Just...just help me get him to the car." Santana nodded and helped to get Blaine out of bed and then down to their car. "I'll call you when we know what's wrong."

"Okay. Don't worry about Kylie. She'll be fine." Santana said. "Feel better okay B." Blaine only nodded. Then, Kurt began driving towards the hospital, very, very, fast.

"I-it's worse…" Blaine panted.

"We're almost there honey." Kurt told him. He could see the hospital. He just needed to get there in time. A few minutes later, Kurt pulled up to the front of the hospital and put the car in park. There simply wasn't time to find a parking spot. Then, he went around and helped Blaine out of the car. He could barely stand. Kurt was almost having to carry him in. They got into the ER and Kurt felt Blaine get even heavier, if that was possible.

"K-kurt…" he moaned out before collapsing onto the ground.

"Help! I need help!" Kurt screamed and it wasn't long before a team of doctors and nurses ran over to help. "Blaine, please wake up! Please, wake up!" Kurt cried.

"Sir, you need to get out of the way." one doctor said as he pushed him back. Then, before Kurt's very own eyes, they hoisted Blaine onto a bed and wheeled him away and closed the door. Kurt was left by himself, terrified…and wondering if his husband would even survive.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt paced back and forth in the emergency room lobby. The doctors had taken Blaine back so long ago. Each minute that Kurt was alone was agonizing. Not knowing whether or not Blaine was even alive was making him crazy.

"Mr. Anderson-Hummel?" Kurt heard. He looked around and then noticed a doctor coming towards him.

"My husband? Is he okay?" Kurt asked frantically.

"He's stable for now." The doctor replied. "He is currently on a machine to help him breathe."

"But why?" Kurt asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"Mr. Anderson-Hummel, was your husband sick with something that felt like strep throat?" he asked.

"Yes, he was complaining about his throat a lot." Kurt replied, thinking back to the first few days that Blaine was sick. "But, I've never seen strep throat act like this."

"Well, it started out as strep throat." the doctor explained. "Because it went untreated the infection got worse and it spread to his heart."

"His heart?" Kurt asked, tears in his eyes.

"Yes, it's called myocarditis. It's an inflammation of the lining of the heart. Right now it's making it very hard for Blaine to breathe and function on his own. We're giving him antibiotics, but right now, they're not working." the doctor said.

"What happens if they don't start working?" Kurt asked.

"Let's worry about that when we get to that point." he replied.

"Okay, can I see him?" Kurt asked. The doctor looked unsure.

"Well, he is still contagious, but I suppose if you put on a mask and gloves that you'll be okay." he told Kurt. Kurt nodded and then followed him back to the ICU. The doctor gave him a mask and a set of gloves and showed him into Blaine's room. Kurt almost thought his heart was going to stop when he saw Blaine lying in that bed. He looked so young and fragile. He was still unconscious and there was a tube in his mouth pumping air into his lungs.

"Oh honey…" Kurt whimpered as he took a seat next to Blaine's bed. He hesitantly reached his hand out and intertwined his fingers with Blaine's. "I-I should have made you go to the doctor earlier." he cried. "Then, we wouldn't be in this situation." Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, hoping he'd find comfort it that, but nothing helped. Just seeing him like that was breaking his heart. Suddenly, Kurt's cell phone rang. He looked down and saw that Santana was calling. He stood up from his chair and went into the hallway and answered the phone.

"Hey Kurt, how's he doing?" Santana asked.

"I-It's not good." Kurt cried. "I-It's actually really bad."

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"He has an infection in his heart. He's on a respirator because he's having a hard time breathing on his own. They're trying to see if antibiotics work, but right now...they're not working." Kurt sobbed. "I-I just don't know what to do. Looking at him, so sick, is killing me."

"Do you want me, Britt, and Kylie to come to the hospital to be with you?" Santana offered.

"No, no I don't want Kylie to get sick. Blaine is still contagious." Kurt replied.

"Then I'll just come." Santana answered. "Britt will watch Kylie."

"You-you don't have to." Kurt cried. "I-I'll be fine."

"No you won't." Santana told him. "I'll be down in about a half an hour. Just hang in there." Kurt only nodded his head, which of course Santana couldn't see. Then, he hung up. He knew he should feel better that Santana was coming, but he didn't. Kurt needed someone else entirely. So, he looked back down at his phone and dialed a number and held it up to his ear.

"Kurt?" came a familiar voice.

"Dad, I need you." Kurt croaked out. Then, he spent the next half an hour telling Burt all about what had happened in the past few days. Then, Burt said that he and Carole would be on the next flight to New York.

Santana arrived shortly after and offered to sit with Blaine. Kurt graciously took her offer. He could watch his husband go through that. And, he was exhausted. Kurt hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in three days. So, he went out to the waiting room and sat down on the couch. Never had a couch felt so good. Kurt settled and eventually fell asleep.

When he woke up, there was someone running their fingers through their hair. Kurt opened his eyes and saw that it was Carole. "Hi honey." She said.

"What time is is?" Kurt asked with a yawn.

"It's about ten in the morning." she replied.

"You guys got here fast." Kurt said.

"We said we would." Carole replied.

"Is Blaine…?" Kurt started.

"He's still unconscious and on the ventilator." Carole told him. "Your dad is sitting with him and giving Santana a break."

"I-I should go and sit with him." Kurt said sitting up from the couch.

"Sweetie, you haven't eaten in a while. You should go and get something to eat." Carole told him.

"No- I'm not hungry." Kurt replied. "I just need to see Blaine." He pushed himself up from the couch and began walking towards Blaine's room when Burt came running out. "We need a doctor!" he said.

"Is he dying?" Kurt asked frantically.

"No, he woke up." Burt replied. Instantly, Kurt felt his heart beat faster and he ran inside. Blaine's eyes were wide open and he was clutching the tube in his throat. He looked like he was going to pull it out.

"Honey don't pull it okay!" Kurt said, grabbing his hands. "A doctor will be here soon to take it out." Blaine's eye darted all around the room. He was clearly confused and scared. So Kurt just clutched his hands and tried to make sure he was calm. "You're going to be okay." Kurt assured him. "Just look at me. Everything is going to be okay." Or, that was what Kurt hoped for anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

When the doctor finally came in, Blaine still looked scared beyond belief. "Hi Blaine, I'm Dr. Adams." the doctor said. "If you just give me one second, I'll get the tube out of your throat." he added. The doctor took the tube out of Kurt's hands and then looked at Blaine. "Breathe out okay." Blaine nodded and breathed out over the tube until it was out of his throat. Then, he started coughing from how sore his throat was. Kurt handed him a cup full of water and he graciously drank it.

"W-what happened?" Blaine rasped out.

"You were pretty sick, Mr. Anderson-Hummel, but from what I can hear you're doing much better now." The doctor replied as he listen to Blaine's heart. "You got an infection in your heart, but we gave you antibiotics and they seemed to have worked."

"And he's not contagious anymore?" Kurt asked.

"Nope, he's infection free." The doctor replied. "I'll leave the two of you alone." Kurt nodded and took a seat next to Blaine's bed.

"I'm s-so glad you're okay." Kurt replied, trying really hard not to cry.

"Kurt, honey, come here," Blaine told him, a smile on his face as he patted the spot on the bed. Kurt crawled up on the bed and nestled himself into Blaine's side and just fell apart. "Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm okay."

"We weren't sure if you were even going to make it." Kurt cried. "You were so sick. You had a seizure and fainted in my arms. They wouldn't tell me anything. I was so scared." Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead and held him tightly.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that." Blaine whispered. "But, I'm okay now. I'm going to be okay."

"I felt like it was my fault…" Kurt mumbled quietly.

"How on earth could this ever be your fault?" Blaine asked.

"The infection came from an untreated case of strep throat. If I had just taken you to the doctor sooner, you could have just gotten some antibiotics and been fine." Kurt retorted.

"Hey, I'm the stubborn one that didn't let you take me." Blaine told him. "This infection isn't anyone's fault. People get sick. It's a part of life."

"I just don't knI ow what I would do if I lost you." Kurt told him.

"Didn't I say I'm never saying goodbye to you?" Blaine said and Kurt smiled and nodded. "Well, I don't break my promises. Where's Kylee?"

"She's with Santana and Brittany." Kurt told him. "I can call them and tell them to bring her over if that's what you want." Blaine nodded. But, when Kurt went to get up, Blaine held onto him.

"You know what I can't stop thinking about?" Blaine told him.

"No, what?" Kurt asked.

"Christmas at home…" Blaine replied. Kurt just laughed. Even after such a close call with death, Blaine always found something to make him smile. And even in the darkest times, Blaine's smile was always what pulled Kurt through and kept his own heart beating.


End file.
